


A Work of Art

by stharridan



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Her body was a work of art."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Work of Art

Mayuri hadn't expected to find himself in this sort of situation this evening. He never liked to be wrong, never wanted to be expecting something that he'd never receive, but in this case he found that he rather enjoyed it. He had been working on a new experiment since the wee hours of dawn, never stopping to eat or even rest. He had been so confident that this time he'd get it right – since he'd failed twice the last weekend – but when a sudden appearance made by a certain captain, he was forced to stop his work.

It wasn't like he wanted to – his experiments were what his life revolved around. He had put up a fight, a resistance in the form of a cold mask and a snap to drive the captain away, but when she merely floated in and placed a delicate hand on his lab table, he knew deep down that he wasn't going to be able to resist her. Despite that, he still protested, but eventually he found himself plummeting through the dark pools of her eyes, lost and helpless in their gaze.

And, as Mayuri's hand slid up her thigh and his teeth came in contact with her collarbone, he knew then that her body was a perfect work of art, overshadowing the many specimens that he had once upon a time considered his most precious possessions.


End file.
